Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a flexible printed circuit board and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, display devices have been applied to various kinds of devices, such as televisions, monitors, notebook computers, mobile phones, PDAs, and smart phones. Although various specifications are required for each respective application, increased display resolution and reduced thickness of the display devices is generally beneficial and desired regardless of the product group. To meet the above-described requirements in the recent display devices, a large number of signal wires are required to be densely arranged in a small space, and high-performance driving chips for processing complicated signals are positioned adjacent the display panel. The driving chips or driving units of other display devices receive signals from another location. For this, a bonding pad is provided on the side of a panel, and a flexible printed circuit board is attached to the bonding pad.
However, due to the influence of environmental elements, such as moisture permeation, bonding areas between the panel and the flexible printed circuit board may be separated from each other, or corrosion may occur therein. The occurrence of such bonding problems or corrosion may cause a defect and failure of the display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.